<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assiduous by AStarWarsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056174">Assiduous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan'>AStarWarsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cody wants to help but doesn't know how, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't get a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assiduous- hardworking; busy.<br/>Obi-Wan desperately needs a break and Cody attempts to remind him of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assiduous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead and groaned. Yet another battle ended in far too many casualties, and his stack of data work was higher than he was tall. He sighed, resigned to another allnighter, picked up a holopad, and got to work. The minutes bled into hours. He was on his fifth cup of caff when he heard a knock on his office door.</p><p>"Come in," Obi-Wan said, not looking up from his report.</p><p>When the person didn't say anything after a few seconds, Obi-Wan spared a glance. It was Cody, standing in the doorway, concern written in his body language. "General, we have detected two separatist ships inbound."</p><p>Obi-Wan allotted himself a sigh, deflating for a second. He then picked himself back up, his posture straightening. "I'll be right to the bridge Commander."</p><p>Cody started to leave but then turned back, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"</p><p>"Granted."</p><p>"Sir, you need to get some rest."</p><p>"I am aware, but I am needed. These things cannot be helped."</p><p>Cody nodded grimly, under other circumstances he would force his general to sleep but now they really didn't have the time. </p><p>The two made their way to the bridge, dreading the upcoming battle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>